Raven Goes to School!
by Sadak0
Summary: Yup, read what th title says, folks, Raven's 12 and going to school. MY school. I'm not in it and it's Raven's POV. Well, I'M not it... October is here... oh great.
1. September: The Month of School

Boy, am I demented. I was thinking what would happen that little psychopath that we all know and love, Raven; went to school. My school to be exact... eh... oh whatever. Anyways, the disclaimer is that I don't own Raven. Or Zoids. Or Shadow. But I want them all... hee, hee.  
  
The beginning of the school year, Raven's in seventh grade and is oh, let's say...twelve years old. Yes. Okay. Let's go then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
September. The time of crisp air. The time of golden colored leaves crunching beneath your feet.  
  
The time where school begins.  
  
That idiot Prozen had sent me here to learn, I suppose. "For one year you shall remain there. Then, as an educated young man you shall return to Planet Zi," he had said. Earth, the Blue Planet was vaguely different than I remember. But I was but a child... and then I had moved to that a-cursed planet with Zoids. Planet Zi. I wish I could've learned there instead of going through this hassle, but with the war there was no time for such a small task.  
  
I sat on the curb of the street, waiting for the bus to arrive. I had no other clothes to wear other than my uniform, so it was that which I wore. My gloves kept my hands warm, which was good so I could adjust my freezing metal shoulder guards. The air was cold and I almost see my breath. Planet Zi never had these harsh conditions. I was used to desert.  
  
My deep-violet eyes looked up at the children across the street. They were all looking at me. Who was this kid? They probably all wondered that. I smirked and brushed back my shoulder-length, spiky black hair. A few girls giggled and I frowned at them. The little bitches laughed even more and I looked away.  
  
My backpack was getting annoying. With all the school supplies stuffed into there it must've been at least five pounds. I shrugged the feeling off and looked down the road. A yellow bus was rolling the street, number seven. On the side it had painted "Hatboro-Horsham School District." I smirked and got up.  
  
The children on the other side loaded into the vehicle and I was that last one on. As I entered the bus a few of the boys snickered and the girls laughed once more. I sighed and sat down in one of the empty seats. The bus door closed and we started moving. A girl in the seat behind me leaned over her seat.  
  
"Hey honey, who buys your clothes? Your mom?" she teased. I gritted my teeth at this remark and looked away. She didn't stop. "C'mon, does she cut your hair too?" she laughed. All of her other bitchy girlfriends laughed at this immature remark. I looked at her angrily.  
  
"My mother is dead," I replied frigidly. She looked at me sadly and sat back down. That was her last comment towards me. The bus stopped once more and more kids got on.  
  
A husky boy with spiked brown hair that was bleached at the tips sat next to me. He moved to the edge of the seat as the bus started and looked over at me. He began to say something but didn't. As he went to remark again I interrupted him.  
  
"What?" I asked him fiercely, not looking over. He knew what I was talking about and pointed to my right cheek.  
  
"What's that mark on your face?" he asked timidly. He was referring to the smooth red seven-like shape right below my eye. It had a red dot to go along with it. I didn't respond for a few seconds, not sure whether to tell him or not. I finally decided and spoke.  
  
"It's the mark of destruction," I told him. He looked confused but didn't ask another question.  
  
As the bus arrived at the school everyone got out, including me. I followed the children into the building. I walked into a large room with polished wood floor and basketball hoops. There were lines painted on the floor for use of playing a sport. It was the gym. I followed the boy that had sat next to me over to the bleachers where all the other boys sat.  
  
There was a huge red banner that hung over the entrance that said "Keith Valley Middle School" in white letters. So that's where I was. I shrugged and looked across the gym. There was another set of bleachers filled with boys but they weren't in my grade. Next to them there were more bleachers, but sitting on those were girls, in the same grade at the boys next to them. They were all in sixth.  
  
I looked to my right and there were the seventh grade girls on bleachers. I smirked and looked back at the ground. None of the other boys bother me but most of them stayed away. The bell rung and we were supposed to go to homeroom. I got up, knowing that the number of my teacher's room was two- nineteen. It was on the second floor, hence the two. I followed the crowd of boys, most of them going up the steps to the second floor after we exited the gym.  
  
I repeated the number over and over in my head, looking for the room. As I laid eyes on the door that bore the numbers two-nineteen I smirked and walked in. I sat in an empty desk, throwing my backpack on the ground. I put my boots up on the desk and my hands behind my head. The teacher walked in and spotted me. He removed my feet from the top of the desk and frowned. I looked at him coldly and he walked to his desk. He had short black hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a red striped sweater and black pants.  
  
"Class," he began, "as you all know my name is Mr. Rebel. We're going to stay in late today because I have pass out papers, and tell you all what will be going on in the school year. First, I have to take attendance." The man got out a clipboard and began calling out names.  
  
"James Knuckles?" he asked, looking around for the kid.  
  
"Jimmy," responded the child. It was the same boy that had sat next to me on the bus.  
  
It was really boring listening to him call out names. When he finally got to my name he sounded confused and lost.  
  
"Raven...uh...?"  
  
"Just Raven sir," I responded darkly. My last name was a mystery to even me, and I didn't want that fool Gunter's last name. Gunter Prozen. That name cracked me up every time. I was sure the reason everyone addressed him by his last name was because his first one was too stupidly funny to say.  
  
Soon the teacher began droning on and on about the school and what not. He handed out our schedules and I looked at mine. English. Math. Social Studies. Then in the other half of the year I would have Reading, Math, and Science. What a bore. We stayed in homeroom for literally half the day. We got out at lunch.  
  
Of course I sat alone for half the time. I finished the drinkable soup that I had brought to school. The children there were very gigglish. Especially the girls. I paid no heed to them as they only talked about my hair and clothes. Some of the boys made some explicit comments but I responded by giving them the middle finger. That lunch, a girl came and sat down at my table. She had stringy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Her head looked too small for her body and her body was as skinny as a pole. The girl looked at me with a stupid look and all her other little friends sat around her. I recognized her as the girl from the bus.  
  
"Hey, like, about the bus this morning..." she began.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I like, just wanted to say like, sorry..." she responded. "And like, by the way, my name's like, Elise Welder. What's like, yours?"  
  
"It's Raven," I told her reluctantly.  
  
"Oh...like, okay..." she got up as the bell rang and all her friends laughed. I frowned. I hated stupid bimbo girls like that. They all had the "like" virus...  
  
I went to my English class next, but the time was cut in half due to the first day of school. The teacher was an old man, Mr. Rootdutch. He had a blown-up nose and wrinkles were creased into his face. As he explained the curriculum to the class, I didn't pay attention and when he took attendance he was confused as the homeroom teacher. Again I responded calmly as before.  
  
The rest of the day was like this pretty much. My Math teacher, Mr. Wiggum, was younger man with a brown-haired goatee and a broken-looking nose. My Social Studies teacher was my homeroom teacher, Mr. Rebel.  
  
I won't bore you with details, but I'll tell you that the rest of the month was like this; only there was gym at the end of the day. Basically really boring. My least favorite subject was English, I knew almost everything the man was teaching and we had to read a book about this ship that sank because the dumb-asses that built it thought it was unsinkable and it was okay to ram it into a iceberg. My favorite, if I had to choose out of all the boring subjects I took was Math. It was something that made me think, unlike English.  
  
Social Studies was something different. I didn't know anything about this planet at all, so when he started talking about it I pretended to know everything. I was never really talked to that much, except by the girl who's locker was next to mine. She and her little friend were constantly talking to me. I didn't really talk back, but I did give out answers once in a while.  
  
The thing that stood out the most was how the people at that school called me a "skank". It was someone who wore the same clothes all the time. I knew I didn't. I had at least eight different sets of the same uniform, but they didn't know. I didn't try to tell them. But a few other people bugged me about my clothes and they were the officials of the school. They told me about how it didn't comply with the dress code. But I always told them the same thing.  
  
"What'd you wanna make of it?" I asked them. It got me a detention each time but I always skipped it.  
  
They would've called my parents, if I had any. I was alone on the new world at that moment. But I was doing well as a "student". I would have to wait and see what the NEXT month had in store. Whoopee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it so far. Tell me what you think. I know it's boring right now but I had to introduce all the teachers and stuff. It will get better as time progresses. Hopefully there will be some juvenile "romance." I suck at romance. Which is why it will be juvenile.  
  
If you didn't get who's POV this was in, you are a sad case. But I'm even sadder since I'm in love with the kid. Sorry if Raven's a bit of OOC. 


	2. October: The Month of Disaster

Aww, how shweet. I wuv cookies. *eats cookies* By the way, does anyway know how to make bold and italics crap appear on this site? Because I don't. This story will start with chapters coming left and right then slow down. Believe me, I know how I write stories. That sounded weird. *shrugs* ANYWAYS... it's October now, Halloween. How will our young Raven react to this strange holiday thingy? *shrugs again*  
  
I'm shutting up... here's the chapter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
October. There is talk of pumpkin festivals. Hayrides are popular this time of year.  
  
So is the popular sport: "Let's poke fun at Raven".  
  
School; educational wise had been fine. Peer (how could I even call them that?) wise, an absolute horror. I was teased about my clothes. My hair. My attitude. My eyes, even. Yet these things did not bother me in even least kind of way. Although I was still in training, I could kick all their asses in a Zoid battle. They wouldn't last a minute against me.  
  
Out of all my subjects, it was Social Studies that I fared the worst in. For I had no idea what had went on in Earth's history. It didn't go over well when Mr. Rebel asked what year "Columbobo"; or whatever the hell his name was; sailed in and I didn't know. Utter humiliation. The good thing was, I wasn't going to be around another year to learn this crap.  
  
English was boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. I did well... but my grade was low due to a project we did at the beginning of the month. We were asked to write five differences of our parents down... but when he got to me...  
  
"Raven, can you tell us five differences between your parents?" he asked.  
  
"No," I responded blankly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have any," I told him sternly, a hint of sadness in my voice.  
  
"Adopted parents?" he asked.  
  
"One. My parents were killed by an...an... asteroid. And then Minister Pro- I mean Gunter... Gunter Mmmozen. Gunter Mozen," I told him meekly. The class laughed hysterically at my made-up story. It was a failed attempt.  
  
"Look, Raven, just because you don't want to tell us about your parents doesn't mean you have to go and make up stories. I want to see both of them in here tomorrow night for a conference," Mr. Rootdutch ordered. A conference?! Wasn't that for babies? I protested his argument but there was nothing to argue.  
  
So when my parents didn't show up the next night... I not only got an F on my project but an "ice house", where I have to stay in some large, stuffy room all day called the LGIB. If was extremely boring and I fell asleep alot, which I got yelled at for. All the teachers there preferred to call me (or yell at me) "Raymond" and not Raven. I don't know if they were scared of my name or they just wanted to tease me.  
  
But the other "bad" boys revered me for this and thought I was one of them. One of their little "group members," Kyle Sheet, asked me to join their group of troublemakers. But that wasn't what I was there to do.  
  
"Yo, man! Why dontcha get your badass ova' 'ere and join our group?! We could use another boy! What'd ya say?" he asked me. I looked at him dully and turned around to walk away.  
  
"A person of my status would never partake in such immature rituals such as the ones you perform," I responded irritably. I tried to sound smart to confuse him and it worked.  
  
"What'd you sayin' man?" he yelled at me. I continued walking away, and I could hear a girlish "whatever" behind me. I smirked and went to my locker, spinning in the combination. The girl next to me hopped over to her locker, throwing a high-pitched "Hi!" into my ear. I cringed and looked over at her crossly.  
  
I was going to say something but I didn't. She smiled, grabbing her books and closed her locker. I rolled my eyes. That girl was incredibly annoying. I didn't know why she was either. Girls were a mystery to me.  
  
As the end of the month neared, people talked of "Halloween." I knew I couldn't ask what Halloween was. What would people think? I may have been new to this world but I wasn't stupid. I would have to ask in an indirect way. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed softly as I walked into Math class.  
  
We were working on fractions. I hated working with fractions, for I didn't learn much about them on Planet Zi. I was much more familiar with decimals and such, due to the fact in my Zoid training I had learned to work with those numbers. I would have to in order to find out the condition of the Zoid in places. It was hard to explain.  
  
As Mr. Wiggum entered the class, he stroked his beard. He looked at my notebook. It was filled with sketches of Zoids and such. He walked over to me and laughed.  
  
"An artist, eh? Heh, heh... what are you going to be for Halloween?" he asked me. I looked up at him vaguely. He rolled his eyes, "What are you dressing up as?"  
  
I smirked. So on Halloween you dress up as something. I was going to respond but another child responded before me.  
  
"Isn't he scary enough already?" they laughed. It was Kevin Mole. I looked over at him with derision. He smiled, revealing braces. I tossed my head to the front of the room, focusing on the warm-up problems. I realized I hadn't answered Mr. Wiggum's questions and I didn't want to. The teacher seemed to have forgotten.  
  
I would have to do this Halloween thing but I didn't mind. It sounded kind of fun, only I had nothing to dress up as... I had to think of something...but my thoughts were soon interrupted as Math class began. The annoying girl was in all of my classes. She had long brown hair and big, beautiful brown eyes. She wore braces but they didn't help her teeth. Her name was Natalie Arpecio. She raised her hand to answer a question and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I hated her.  
  
Lunch rolled around in Keith Valley Middle School. I had brought nothing to eat and no money to buy lunch. I sat down quietly, waiting for it end. Natalie came down and sat next to me.  
  
"Hi Raven!" she yelled. "Raven... that's a weird name. Who named you that? Huh? Who? And why didn't you understand what Mr. Wiggum said? And why do you have long hair? And what's with your CLOTHES?"  
  
I looked over and her, my patience with this... thing...wearing thin, "If you continue to greet me in such a manner somebody is going to find your head on the ground."  
  
She gasped, sticking out her tongue. The girl got up and walked away, sitting down at another table with her friends. I rolled my eyes again and adjusted my shoulder pads. What a weird girl.  
  
Halloween had finally come.  
  
And I had nothing to be. But did it bother me? No. I realized that I should be learning here, not partaking in their customs! That fool, Prozen had given me strict instructions to learn, which I wasn't doing a very good job of. I walked into school in my uniform and every guy teased me about it. I shrugged it off. That day Natalie came to me asking me if I would go "Trick- or-Treating" with her. I didn't respond.  
  
I had no idea what that meant. The whole month had been a disaster. Maybe October was supposed to be that way?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man, that REALLY sucked. Sorry. Raven was so OOC in that it wasn't even funny. Give me suggestions PLEASE!! *needs brain juice*  
  
And tell me how to make bold stuff appear bold and crap! 


End file.
